Crimson Moon Report 55
Crimson Moon Report #55 - September 18, 2011 Summary: Yuratlya begins preparations for translating the Dark Requiem. ---- Official post by Naionna on 9/18/11 A subtle glow filled the area deep in the heart of the forest, where the foliage of trees is so dense as to block most of the moonlight from touching the ground. The nature of the glow is only perceived by those heavily skilled in the arts of weaving mana. Several trips are made back and forth by stealth, quiet steps and care not to disrupt the quiet of the darkest part of night as stacks of books, supplies and furniture is carried down a faint trail. She stood quietly, a deep cowl shadowing her face as she waited for the end of the deliveries. She was enjoying the peaceful darkness, free of the crimson influence that she normally felt in the deepest part of her bones. She knew it was not entirely gone, as just outside of the boughs of the ancient trees framing the area, the moon's bloody eye continued to stare down upon them. But at least here, amongst not only the protective wards, but the clustering forest as well, it seemed to be a distant thing. She also hoped it would put her aides at ease as well, for they were very tense and it was seeping into her with each meeting she had with them. "Follow your path, that is all that you must do." she repeated to herself once more, one of the many times she'd reminded herself over the past few days. "Seer, the rooms are ready for you to inspect." came the quiet words, bringing her from her thoughts with a nod and a murmured word of thanks. She was lead down the trail and into the clearing, where the location was set up for her and her aides to handle their translation work. "I'd like two of the chairs placed just outside of the door, please. Oh, and place a sidecart there also for refreshments. I'm sure they will appreciate them." she noted as she took a somewhat blurry stock of the area. Quickly, her requests were accomodated as she wove her fingers together in an intricate fashion, causing a dome of pale blue light to entertwine with the blinding white sparkles already surrounding the building. After a moment, she exhaled, obviously tired from the use of such magic, and she observed the wards to ensure she had taken correct precautions. Once satisfied, she entered and made herself familiar with the surroundings. "Please place the texts over there in the corner, and be careful as some are older than you! And I'll have the quills, parchment and ink set up on the shelves." she directed as she walked from corner to corner, ensuring everything went into its proper place. "Watch those solvents! Put them on the other shelves, away from the books!" "Those tables can be spread apart, please, there will be three of us working in here at once so give us some space please." "Oh don't put that tome with the other, they don't even remotely pertain to one another!" "Watch it, you'll spill the ink! Set it to the side, please! Oh be careful!" "Yes, right there, that's perfect, thank you." As the last of the supplies were in place, she let out a long breath and nodded to the remaining guards who took their places outside and left her alone to her thoughts. Tiredly, she made her way to one of the three tables and settled down on a chair, taking quill and ink and writing a note with cramping fingers. After completion, she duplicated the letter and sealed them both, addressing them to two of her chosen aides. She then wrote another to her supplier, sealing it as well, and finally she wrote two more to her chosen guards, sealing them with the last of her wax. She gathered the parchments, tucking them into her arm as she wandered into the back area of the building, where the quarters were located. She noted with some satisfaction that two beds had been brought in so that if one of the aides should need rest, it was provided. Reaching over to the pitcher of water, she poured herself a glass and drank long from it, then set it to the side and tucked her letters beneath her pillow. Next came her body as she climbed into the soft bed, her aged frame creaking with protest and tiredness. A snap of her fingers doused the magical flames inside the nearest lamp and she was bathed in darkness as rest finally came. Outside, the contention of guards stood silently and stoicly at attention, their eyes fixed upon the clearing and above as they kept watch for any signs of disturbance. As the snap of the old seer's fingers extinguished the lamp, the subtly glowing trail also shimmered into darkness, revealed no more to the passerby. ~Naionna OOC: The seer will be meeting with 2 aides, 2 guards, and a person for refreshments and supplies twice a week in the coming weeks. This schedule will rotate, so that all who wished to be involved as guards, aides and supply/refreshment aides can do so. You will receive an email from me with notice of the date/time that you are scheduled to meet with Yuratlya (at least 48 hours notice will be given each time). The schedule will be explained when you receive your email. If you have questions, etc please let me know as soon as possible via email so I can accomodate if necessary. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports